Play Time
by The Daylighter
Summary: The stench of rotting flesh hung in the air awfully, reminding them of the atrocities they had committed. It would be a long time before any of them got over this terrible event.


**AN: I wish to give special thanks to madasmonty for collaborating with me on this story. I had a blast working with him, and I am hoping to write more with him in the future. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight! (that should cover it)**

_It had been years since the non epic battle with the Volturi. One thing was certain; the Cullen family had grown almost three times its size. The Denali clan was a permanent addition, as well as Riley when he realized Victoria was using him. Plenty others filled the space at the Cullen home, but there are three that we pay attention to today._

Tanya was lounging on the couch when Alice came in and greeted her. "Hey T, looks like it's just us today."

Tanya gave her a smile as she looked around and listened. "It seems you are right." _Too bad I'm not alone_ Tanya thought as she would love to have a go at playing.

Alice was sitting down and shuffling her feet, trying not to bounce around. "I am so bored, and..." she was interrupted by a vision, a cloudy blood filled haze. She gasped and grabbed at her throat, the vision was overwhelming and Alice could taste the humans. It had never been known if Alice had actually killed any humans, since her memories were all gone, but she knew. Deep down she knew that she lusted for blood, and not just any blood...human blood.

Tanya knew Alice had a vision, and the gesture she made at her throat could only mean one thing. Either Alice saw herself slipping up or she saw someone else slip up. Tanya panicked a little, it wasn't a secret the "adventures" she took, and the others often stopped her, especially Alice. If Alice saw her playing, she would put a stop to it.

Alice eyes closed and she took a deep breath, she had been fighting this feeling for as long as she could remember, and she would do it now. Although every part of her ached for a kill, just one.

Before Alice had time to think she blurted out, "Is it bad that I just want to kill someone?"

Tanya straightened up and looked at Alice. The humor and hope alight in her eyes. "Not at all..." Tanya trailed off as she imagined having Alice as a partner to play.

Deciding quickly to ask Tanya turned to her. "So does that mean you want to pllllaaaayyyyy?"

Alice turned to her and shook her head. "No way T."

Seeing a slight hesitation in Alice, Tanya kept pushing. "Come on Ali, no one is here, have some fun."

Alice shook her head again. "No. So many people would be upset with me if I did."

Tanya could almost feel Alice giving in, and the closer she got to breaking her down, the closer she got to playing herself. "They won't know, and it's only one human."

Alice thought for a moment. If she did this, there wasn't any going back, but the monster in her wanted to say yes, and she so badly wanted to kill. "Okay, maybe you could show me."

Tanya jumped up and started to gather things, a knife, matches, and other torture items. Alice began to wonder was torturing an innocent human what she wanted to do. She stopped. "Wait T, I don't know about this."

Tanya could hear the slight excitement in her voice. "Of course you do, you know you wanna plllllaaayyyyy."

Alice decided that one time, one human, and one play time. That's all she would allow herself. She nodded once and Tanya squealed in delight.

The knock at the door came at exactly 10:00am. Not a second to or one past. Alice imagined the knocker had been silently standing outside the front door for several minutes, looking at his watch, waiting for their "game" to stop onto the precise fault-line at which their past good could be cleaved from their blood-drenched future with three soft strikes of his pale, bloodless hand.

Alice went to the door, nervously. Could guilt be painted onto one's face like make-up? Would the person at the door sense their evil intentions in the air, like a snake tasting with its tongue? Would they recognize Alice and Tanya for what they were and attempt to stop them?

Alice wasn't as shocked as she would have been had this event been a few months prior. She had learnt that friends came from unlikely places and that it was important to accept everyone. Because of this she didn't bat an eyelid when she saw it was Riley.

Not much was really known about Riley, except that his change of heart had been unbelievably obvious. He no longer killed humans, only animals. There was a rumor that he'd made a deal with Carlisle when he arrived at the Cullen household after their battle. A promise never to kill another human again, but promises are made to be broken.

Alice and Tanya quickly threw their weapons onto the floor and kicked them to the ground. Alice had a perfect reputation as one of the most humane of their family and didn't want to tarnish that being caught playing on of Tanya's infamous "games". Tanya was known to be a bit reckless, but she certainly didn't want to be seen dragging Alice down with her.

Riley's berry-red eyes swept the room. The two girls were smiling upon his arrival, like naughty children caught in the act of doing something they knew they shouldn't. Riley tried to dredge up something that might represent suspicion into his dull mind but, to be frank, it had been a hard day and he honestly couldn't be bothered to care. The old urges were returning. The blood-lust was like a hideous monster of his past, rearing its ugly head to remind him he was still a killer, despite what his now faded-red eyes and his good intentions said to the world.

People are often in two worlds at once, despite them often not knowing it. There is the world which everyone sees. The one people subconsciously transmit to our fellow humans. The world of smiles and happiness, the world where it is socially acceptable to tell someone to stop smoking weed, but it's inacceptable to worship a long-dead political tyrant. The world where it is best to hide your lust for bad things; even though everyone knows that everyone else has these lusts too, at some point. Then there is the second world, the world inside your mind, the very place where Alice, Tanya and Riley currently were. The world where you can have fantasies about ripping people to shreds and nobody would know. But the difference between these two worlds is phenomenal and the world in one's mind must never collide with the socially accepted world in which everyone lives. However, there was something different about Riley, Tanya and Alice's inner worlds. That was that they _could _bring the socially accepted world and their mind worlds together, because they were more than mere humans. They were vampires. They could pick people right off the street and kill them and nobody would be any wiser. The prostitutes, the rapists, the sick and twisted, the people that wouldn't go noticed, only the undesirables.

This was precisely what Alice and Tanya were planning on doing until Riley turned up. Little did either of them know, though, that he wanted nothing more than to slip into their world of carnage and slaughter. They wanted to kill until their primal instincts were satisfied and their animalistic urges were simmering instead of burning.

"What are you two up to?" Riley finally asked. He had his outside-world-face on. His angelic face, but, scratching the surface was his bloodlust face. His desire for blood was glinting through his eyes and Alice saw it. She knew what he wanted to do.

Not a word passed between them. Some moments in time do not need something as trivial as words, especially between creatures such as them. Sometimes things must just be _done_. Tanya silently handed Riley a knife.

"Let's play." She said with a smile.

A sickening sweet smile crossed Riley's pale beautiful face. "I know just the place to grab our toys."

Tanya laughed and looked at Alice, who looked like if she could she may pass out. "Grab some matches and a knife Ali."

Alice wondered what the matches would do. "Matches?"

Tanya let her head fall back and she gave a menacing laugh. "Yes my dear, we use those to poke the silly humans with...while the matches are burning."

Alice just nodded at her mutely and looked over at Riley who seemed to be thrilled with the idea of play time. They all three huddled into the car as Riley took driver and lead them to their toys.

It should have come as a surprise how easy it was to convince the people to come home with them but it didn't. Alice and Tanya were like Goddess's upon mortal soil. It was almost pitiful how easily they had taken the bait. A loud club, too many humans, two men alone... It was almost so perfect it seemed staged for the human's demise.

"Play Time!" Tanya muttered as she snuck up behind her toy and slowly scrapes a smiley face into the man's back. His scream was almost instant. Alice cringed as she heard his cries for help.

"Look Ali, he's happy…" Tanya cackled with laughter as she passed Ali and walked to her chosen toy cowering in the corner.

"Do u wanna get out of here? I know somewhere fun to go." She whispered seductively, the man gave an enthusiastic nod, thinking she was helping him.

Tanya took the man's hand, she nodded at Ali as she passed, glimpsing her having already gotten her toy.

Pushing the man on the bed Tanya hid her knife; he smiled as she climbed on top of him. Tanya knew by his smile what he was thinking, but he was misreading her.

Slowly, ever so slowly Tanya took the knife and ran the blade down the man's exposed chest, she smiled as he winced.

She licked the blood away, terrified the man tried to get away and realized he was tied up, "Too late my puppy."

Slowly Tanya sliced his body, his wincing and shouts of pain amused her. She licked the blood from the cuts. Out of her pocket Tanya produced a small packet of Matches, she lights one, the man's eyes widened in fright. Tanya found it shocking he could open them wider than they already were.

Slowly Tanya poked a lit one against the man's stomach, he screamed and she smiled. "You vermin deserve it." She said then laughed as she finished the man off, draining the last few drops from the man's body.

"Night night puppy," she said as she gave him a kiss of death.

After making it to her room, Alice took the dark haired man and flung him on the bed. Taking in the terror in his eyes, the fear and sweat rolled right off of him in a pungent stink, yet the overpowering smell of his blood was much more potent.

Alice was twirling the knife in her hand, it calling to her, begging her to make her first move. She wanted someone to tell her stop; she looked around as if by some miracle someone would step out and say STOP.

There was no one, only her and this human. Alice will never understand why she is doing this, nor will she ever forget it.

She leaned forward and took the knife placing in on the man's chest. The knife began to rise and fall just as quickly as his chest was. With one quick swipe his shirt was open and his chest was bare.

"Don't be afraid..." Alice wanted to tell him it would be okay, but at that moment the blood from the other rooms filled her nostrils, and all coherent thought was lost on her.

"Wait, you _should_ be afraid." The human tried to scoot further away. Alice matched each of his moves with one of her own. The human began begging and pleading, anything to get her to lower the knife.

She did as he requested and lowered it, except she lowered it to his chest. Gently putting pressure she felt and heard the small pop as it entered his flesh.

The sweet scent filled her and she closed her eyes to enjoy it, slowing she brought the tip of the knife to her mouth; she opened her eyes and looked at the human as she licked the blood off in one fluid motion.

"Mmm...so sweet." She turned back him her eyes now ablaze and wanting nothing more than to consume his blood.

The human's eyes widen as Alice approached. "A-are you going to kill me?"

Alice gave a throaty laugh, one she wasn't aware she was capable of. "Yes little play thing, not only am I going to kill you..." She swirled the knife around his neck. "I am going to drain you."

Another quick swipe and his chest was opened up, exposing the delicious scent she wished to wallow in. This overwhelming scent of blood sent her into overdrive as she abandoned the weapon Tanya had given her.

All other thoughts were gone as Alice jumped on the man and sank her teeth into his neck. She moaned in delight as the thick blood spilled onto her tongue and around her mouth.

Leaning back to take a breath Alice gave a small purr, it rumbled in her chest as she plunged her teeth back to his neck and sinking them deeper, wishing nothing more than to keep drinking.

She felt his pulse start to drop as she continued to suck. The liquid slowed down and eventually came to a stop and his heart gave one last thump.

Licking her lips she gazed down at the now dead human, thinking it was the most delicious meal ever.

Riley stared at the blonde girl for a very long time before offering her a lift home. She came with unbelievable speed. He smiled to himself. Humans were so pathetically small-minded.

He didn't offer her anything to eat or drink when they arrived at the house. By the scent of excitement permeating the air, Riley knew that Tanya and Alice had already begun the game. Without a word to his prize, Riley grabbed her and took her upstairs to what was his bedroom. It was such a pointless waste of bricks and plaster. Being what he was Riley never slept in it. The whole room was cold and calculating, almost waiting for this event. It was devoid of anything personal and the brightest thing in it was Riley's hungry eyes, devouring her body like a ferocious animal.

"Oh Toto," Riley murmured, his voice soft and silky. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Then he started slowly towards her.

Jennifer Jennings had always been warned to stay away from strangers. But she rarely ever listened to her parent's advice. What did _they_ know? Jenny just wanted a good laugh. Well now she'd found one alright. She could barely believe that such a cute guy had picked her out of all the other girls in the club. What was so special about her? But it didn't matter to Jenny. She thought it would be quick and fun. No pain. He didn't even need to remember her name for all she cared.

It was going to be a night made in Heaven as far as Jenny was concerned.

"You don't need to be scared," Riley reassured her. "I just want to kiss you."

Jenny felt disappointment rise inside her like bile. She'd been expecting more.

"Then drain all your blood." He finished.

She felt her head go funny, almost like she was full of cotton wool. It seemed okay that he'd just said that. It was like in dreams when anyone can say anything at it doesn't matter because it's only a dream.

Only a dream... She told herself.

She was so caught up in his odd red eyes that she didn't even have to scream before her blood spurted all over the wall.

_It looks like a picture..._ Who was talking? Jenny wondered. She couldn't think through the pain. Oh God what was that all over the floor? It took her a second to realize it was chunks of her throat. _Yes, your blood looks just like a Picasso. Or maybe Monet? I forget which. Well whatever it looks like, all smeared all over the wall there, it's very beautiful..._

With that, Jennifer Jennings felt the darkness close around her.

Alice, Tanya and Riley left their separate rooms, silently dragging their humans behind them. They each felt their self-hatred and loathing writhe all over them like worms and they knew there wasn't a thing they could do about it.

They had killed.

And they couldn't do anything to bring the humans back except burn the evidence and hope it never happened again.

The stench of rotting flesh hung in the air awfully, reminding them of the atrocities they had committed. It would be a long time before any of them got over this terrible event.

The front door swung open and all three killers turned to see Edward Cullen enter. They plastered their smiles on and pretended everything was fine. After all, they had reputations to uphold. They put on their outside-world faces and got on with life. But, truly, each one of them was tormenting themselves inside the worlds behind their eyes.


End file.
